Life is Fluid
Life is Fluid is the first episode of the third season and the 39th overall episode of Chicago P.D. Summary A tough case involving chasing down Chicago's most wanted leads to the abduction of Halstead. Olinsky calls in a distraught and spiralling Lindsay to help find him. Someone unexpected from Olinsky's past shows up. Roman expresses his concerns to Burgess' about her engagement. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman Special Guest Cast * Clancy Brown as Eddie Little Crossover Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek Recurring Cast * Samuel Hunt as Greg Gerwitz * Markie Post as Barbara "Bunny" Fletcher Guest Cast * Madison McLaughlin as Michelle Sovana * Tyrone Brown as Benji "Bones" Keyes * Bokeem Woodbine as Derek Keyes * Rogelio Douglas Jr. as Kris Dunning * Kyle Scatliffe as Aaron Whittles * Cori Woods as Bianca Telvin * Antonio Brunetti as Jo-Jo * Bear Bellinger as DHS Agent * Brynden Cleveland as Street Kid * Molly Callinan as Broken Girl * Mitch Salm as Party Boy Plot A woman is seen standing on a roof about to commit suicide because Benji, her boyfriend, is cheating on her. Dawson talks her down and promises to take him down with her help. Voight prepares his team to raid Benji. They find him upstairs in bed. He quickly tries to reach for a weapon but is tackled down and arrested. Jay calls Lindsay afterwards while she is at a club - she ignores his calls. Voight tells Benji that he wants his help in catching his brother, Derek, who they are really after. Benji agrees to help if he and his boyfriend can leave. Olinksky and Ruzek talk to Benji's supposed boyfriend. Erin leaves the club the next morning and Jay meets her outside. He tells her that her grace period's ending the next day and she needs to come back or tell him that she's not coming back. She refuses to do both and leaves him. Sergeant Platt calls Alvin and tells him to get a woman named Michelle to stop calling from a juvenile detention centre, since she's been calling for a few days and Alvin won't talk to her. He finally tells her that Michelle is his daughter from his time undercover and that her mom will go to prison soon and Alvin is confused on what to do. Platt understands. She then pulls Burgess' aside and is very excited and tells Kim she wants to be and will be her wedding planner. Burgess says its fine but she pulls out her own wedding book and they gush over it. Ruzek finds Atwater and asks him to be the best man. Voight sends Jay with Benji to get Derek. However, when they arrive, Derek figures out something is wrong as he knows Benji was with the police. Derek shoots his brother and they attack Jay. Voight and his team run after them in the airport but by the time they get there, Benji is dead and Jay has been kidnapped. The team struggles to track down Jay and are questioning Benji's girlfriend, the only lead they have, when a young boy asks for Voight. He gives him a box with a phone and a CD inside. Voight takes it upstairs and plays the video, which shows Jay tied up and being tortured, which troubles Ruzek and Antonio particularly and angers Voight. The phone goes off and Derek says he wants the files of all the CI's at CPD by the next morning or Jay will be killed. They want a female to do the drop. Alvin calls Lindsay afterwards and tells her what's happened to Jay. The team creates fake files as they struggle to find any more leads. Lindsay shows up and says she can make the drop but Voight is upset with her and doesn't agree until she pushes him. She gears up and goes with the fake files at the requested spot. 2 men show up and ask for the files. Lindsay refuses until she sees Jay, who isn't with them. They tell her to get in and can't go after her. One of Voight's contact is able to ultimately find the possible hideout of Derek and they go for it. Erin meets Derek and they bring out Jay, who is hurt and badly beaten. They tell them to wait while they verify the files but they quickly figure out they're fake. Derek orders his men to kill them both. They are able to fight them off and Erin kills Derek. She leaves the room to find the team waiting to go in. Jay's taken to hospital but before he does, he tells her he's glad they sent her. Voight asks for Lindsay's statement to be signed and she tells him she wants to come back. He tells her she must live with him and cut his ties with Bunny. At Molly's Will tells the others Jay will be fine. Burgess finds a needle in Roman's bag when it falls off the chair. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes